Manto the Slicer
|-|Base= |-|Super Manto= Summary Manto is a rogue Badnik who rebelled against his creator, Dr. Eggman, after his independent AI malfunctioned and he gained sentience. Finding a newer source of power than a Flicky contained within him, Manto and Ptero (a fly-based Badnik of whom he'd been created with) rebelled due to mistreatment from Dr. Eggman. Upon learning that Eggman was hatching plans to construct fake Chaos Emeralds, Manto stole the plans and fleed for his existence with Ptero. Now free from Eggman's grasp, Manto roamed free for some time with Ptero before encountering Sonic and Tails as they were out for a run. Mistaking him for any regular, old Badnik, the duo attacked in earnest. However, Manto was well prepared for an encounter with Sonic and friends and proved equal to Sonic in sheer combat speed and even more powerful. While fighting, Manto tried explaining that he wasn't evil to Sonic, though Sonic was too thrilled in the fight to pay attention to his words. Thus, Tails broke up the fight. Now friends with Sonic's gang, Manto came to know of E-123 Omega. Omega's well-known mission to prove itself as Dr. Eggman's greatest creation proved too much for him to resist so Omega and Manto clashed head on. It was in the middle of the fight that Manto harnessed the power of the fake Emeralds he'd created from Eggman's old, stolen plans. With his Super transformation, Manto quickly defeated Omega. Thus, Omega and Manto came to consider eachother rivals and allies. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Manto the Slicer Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Gender: Genderless, referred to as male Age: 7 years old, AI of a 16-year-old Classification: "Slicer" Series Badnik Birthplace: Metropolis Zone Weight: 1342.6 lbs. Height: 4'11" Affiliation: Sonic Heroes Previous Affiliation: Eggman Empire Combat Statistics Tier: At least High 6-A | 4-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Contains several weapons within his body, Can throw his bladed arms off his body as weaponized ammo that can be remotely controlled, Tech user, Hacker, Forcefield Creation, Expertly programmed for hand-to-hand combat, Can survive without oxygen in space, Resistance to electric and psychic attacks | All abilities of base form are greatly enhanced, Flight, Attack Reflection, Energy Projection, Limited Time Stop, Light Manipulation, Limited Energy Manipulation (The fake Chaos Emeralds he made provide less amounts of energy reserves than the real deal Emeralds) Attack Potency: High Multi-Continent level (Fought on par with/overpowered both Sonic and Tails) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be comparable to Super Sonic, Super Shadow, Super Tails, etc.) Speed: FTL combat and reaction speed (Upgraded himself to fight on par with both Sonic and Tails at the same time) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class Z Striking Strength: High Multi-Continent Class | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: High Multi-Continent level (Tanked hits from both base Sonic and base Tails) | Multi-Solar System level (Should be just about as durable as other Super transformed beings) Stamina: Limitless (As a robot, he has no limits to his energy supply) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with his abilities. | Standard melee range. Interstellar with his abilities. Standard Equipment: None | Fake Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: He was programmed to have an extremely advanced AI by Dr. Eggman, acting as an expert in both technological ingeniousness and hand-to-hand/ranged combat skills. His many experiences add up in a database so that upon encountering another situation of the same caliber of a previous one then he can simply go through with a plan of action that'd take him through the situation with ease. Weaknesses: Overconfident in battle, relatively stubborn. Feats: *Took on both Sonic and Tails in base form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cross Claw:' He rocket-propels his own bladed arms at his opponent and traces them until the target is hit and damaged. *'Vaporizer Cannon:' He has a laser strapped to his arm that he can launch in rapid succession at a target in hopes of destroying them. *'Slicer Missiles:' Manto launches his arms as missiles and twists them at the opponent in a violent attempt to skewer them. Key: Base Form | Super Manto Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapons Category:Metal Users Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Forcefield users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Manipulation Users Category:Robots Category:Glitch Trainer MangleMan25's Pages Category:Sonic Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4